


Distractions

by itbeajen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But Slight Hints of Naughty, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: All you tried to do was work on your homework, but too bad you couldn't with Iwaizumi around.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

There was a sigh and the former ace looked up. His brows furrowing as he heard you let out yet another sigh. He lowers his laptop screen, and adjusts his glasses as he looks at your figure that began to slump towards the desk as you stretched and let out yet another sigh.  
  
It finally hits him that you're not sighing in frustration though, and it was more like out of relief. He tilts his head, confused, and glances at the clock. It was almost 2 PM, but that means nothing, the two of you didn't have class until 4 PM.  
  
He hears the faint cracking of your back and he stands up, his large structure immediately making his way towards you as his hands gently rest on your shoulders and rubbing them. Another sigh escapes your lips, and he looks down, to see a faint trace of a smile on your lips. Your head tilts back slightly, just enough to see him and he feels a small smile tug at his lips at your cuteness.  
  
"Sorry Hajime, did I distract you?" you softly asked. Your voice was a bit hoarse from the lack of communication and he nods. He clears his throat and responds, "More like worried for your back."  
  
You hummed and relax your entire body as he worked his magic on your shoulders and your neck. Everything was quiet and peaceful, if it wasn't for the silence, he swears he wouldn't have heard it.  
  
"I wonder exactly _why_  I'm so sore though," you tease. You don't see it, but from the way his hands momentarily froze, you knew he was probably a red and flustered mess. But before you can tease him anymore, you feel your chair swing around to face him before he abruptly pulls you up by your hand and effortlessly picking you up like a bag of rice.  
  
"Ha-Hajime?!" you squeaked, but his next words make you fall silent and fills you with expectations.   
  
"Maybe I should _personally teach you_  again."

**Author's Note:**

> I totally blame my friend. I was just trying to study and HERE SHE IS, IN THE PUBLIC SCHOOL LIBRARY, WATCHING CLIPS OF IWAIZUMI AND I'M SO-
> 
> I hate her. 
> 
> jk I don't she's my beta, ROFL


End file.
